John Bolton
John Robert Bolton (born November 20, 1948), is an American MAN who is a conservative and previously served as U.S. Ambassador to the United Nations as well as holding many other offices. Pay scale isnt something Bolton thinks about, he chooses his jobs based on what is RIGHT and WRONG. He works with a bunch of places such as PNAC, AEI, the NRA and FOX News which makes him an independent. Education Bolton went to Yale and met independent Clarence Thomas as well as liberal scum Bill and Hillary Clinton. Everytime he saw the Clintons it was like seeing two chicks at the same time. He was eligible to serve in Vietnam but said he didnt because he knew that liberals already made it so we couldnt win, and after he died heroically Ted Kennedy would have just given the land back to the communists. So do NOT jump to conclusions. Mathematically speaking the odds are he wouldve died for nothing thanks to the libs so he did NOT just avoid Vietnam out of fear. Libs are such assclowns and anyone who was a lib during the Vietnam War should go to PMITA prison for treason. Career Bolton went to work for Ronald Reagan and summarily did many great memos and TPS reports that prevented investigation into the Iran/Contra Affair (its nobodys business), argue for important Drug War measures, refuse to pay reparations for Japanese Americans who were interned during WW2 (no handouts) and insist on executive privilege so no one knows what William Rehnquist wrote for Nixon (again not your business libs). His people skills led to many other jobs; as Undersecreaty of State under George W. Bush, Bolton was very important to the search for WMD. While Obama wouldve wasted all that time trying to make us "go green" by preventing lumber, getting us to drive hybrids or building a windmill, tons of WMD were in Iraq and Bush knew we had to go get them. (Obama also hates White people or the White culture and would make us all buy 40 subscriptions to Vibe.) Anyway Bolton helped make Bushs goal happen by letting us invade Iraq and replace there WMDs with are BOBs (bombs over Baghdad). Iraq is NOT a religions of peace so flares and missiles must be fired on them for freedom. We can only hope terror will cease as a result of are first strike. Bolton as a result of his gung ho faced a huge battle for his ambassador job because libs said he had said a lot of things about the UN, but that is just a PC load. Letterman said Palins daughter needed to be raped but did Republicans keep him from hosting a TV show? No. Double standards. Eventually the cowardly dems filibustered thanks to people like that damn Nancy Pelosi (Id like to staple her tongue to her forhead) but Bolton didnt care anyway. Work sucks when you have to be at the UN watching them draft strongly worded letters so who needs it. Fuckin A.